The Status of Suzumiya Haruhi
by KaikouChickamatsu
Summary: A new enemy arises against the SOS Brigade, this one is for a different faction. The SOS Brigade find themselves fighting them off while Haruhi is oblivious to all of this. Sequel to The Quandary of Suzumiya Haruhi.
1. Prologue

**The Status of Suzumiya Haruhi- Prologue **

**((DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in regards to Suzumiya Haruhi))**

"The meddling of the Canopy Domain with Suzumiya Haruhi and Sasaki has become more prominent than before. The Canopy Domain is leaning towards Sasaki as the time warp originator instead of Suzumiya Haruhi. Although the two do possess extraordinary powers, the Canopy Domain and the Integrated Data Sentient Entity cannot comply with what each one demands from each other. Therefore a rift has separated the two factions from communicating further." A long pause fell between the two of us as I tried to take in everything Nagato had just said. Demands? What the…?

We sat in the middle of the living room in Nagato's brand new apartment, conversing over tea. Although the atmosphere was just about the same as when I first visited Nagato at her first apartment, things were out of place. There was… paint? There was definitely a bigger difference between the two places. First off, this one had more color. From what Nagato said, the landlord insisted on repainting the rooms for her. I don't know much about colors, but this one had a blue-ish tinge to it. Maybe sky blue? Agh, who cares. It's not like I'm going to be an interior designer someday. She even put in some plants. New furniture was also added as well. How does Nagato get money for this stuff anyways? Amazingly, her books survived the fire along with the laptop computer. They sat in a neat little pile against the wall waiting to be organized on a new book shelf carried in by the landlord. This lady's too nice to her tenants in my opinion. But it doesn't concern me. What's bugging me at the moment is all this information Nagato's giving me. What'd she say again?

"The Integrated Data Sentient Entity believes that the Canopy Domain will try and force us into cooperation. Hence forth we will be under supervision." Huh? So that's what the whole thing with Kuyoh was about?

"Yes," she replied simply.

"What are they trying to make you do?" I asked, completely lost at this point.

"Eradicate Suzumiya Haruhi." Whaaaat?

I trudged up the hill side on my way to school in a state of confusion and hopelessness. It didn't help that I didn't get much sleep the night before. Normally I would want to get this journey over with as quickly as possible, but today it can take as long as needed. It's not like I dreaded seeing Haruhi today, I was just afraid that my acting skills would be blown away and she'd start interrogating me. It'd be even worse if she's in a foul mood this morning. They want to kill Haruhi? What does it matter if she's here or not? I mean… why get rid of her? It's not like she's interfering with Sasaki and everything. Is she? That girl does so much unconsciously, there should be a warning label on her saying, 'Warning! Will go off at the slightest intake of breath!' Everyone should have a bomb shelter under their houses. At that moment, a shout rang out and I looked behind me to see Taniguchi wave happily.

"Yo! Kyon!" he said, coming into step with me. "Did you finish your homework last night?" As a matter of fact, I didn't. "Geez. At this rate you'll never graduate. I'll ask Kunikida for some answers then. See ya." That's all you have to say? At least I can go back to my thoughts.

I entered the classroom to find Haruhi already situated in her seat, gazing intently out of the window. I couldn't see her eyes, but they must be shimmering with some sort of excitement. Dumping my bag onto my desk, I kept my face towards the front of the classroom.

"I had a strange dream last night… I dreamt that the rivers and plants turned different shades of black and grey." She said, still staring out the window. "And I kept knocking on this huge gothic door, asking to be let in."

Sorry, can't interpret dreams for you.

"I wasn't asking you to," she said, turning to glare at the back of my head. "What's wrong with you? You sound strange." At that moment, my savior for today, Okabe-sensei, came in and started class. What he was talking about, I have no idea. My mind kept wandering to one thing though. Haruhi sure is popular isn't she?

_((Bahaha! My second fanfic! It took me a while to figure out how to start this one out but I've got it! And I've got a vague idea of what's in store for the SOS Brigade. Kukuku… I had the perfect name for this fanfic too but I forgot it. Grr. So I named it this. Seems to fit pretty well though. This fanfic starts off from where my first one ended. Yay! Now I really should go off and do my homework… sadness. Oh and the little bit about the dream is referenced towards a book I listened to years ago. It was written by Terry Pratchett(his last name is always hard to spell) but I can't remember the name. All I can remember is that the area that Death lives in is in different shades of black, grey, and white. Huhuhu spookeh. Enjoy! Look out for Chapter 1!))_


	2. Chapter 1

**The Status of Suzumiya Haruhi- Chapter 1**

**((DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in regards to Suzumiya Haruhi))**

My drowsy state during school didn't let up in the club room one millimeter. Usually seeing Asahina-san in her maid costume would lift my spirits tremendously, but today, I highly doubt anything would make me feel better. Even her tea wasn't helping.

"_Isn't there any way to stop them from trying to get rid of Haruhi?" I asked hurriedly._

"_At this moment we still don't know what Kuyoh is capable of. It would be hard to determine the statistics." I covered my face with my hands and took a deep breath. "They also want to get rid of us- excess junk that correlates with Suzumiya Haruhi." Wait! They want us gone too!? Over my dead body! If anyone hurts Nagato or Asahina-san they're all going to pay. As if knowing what I was thinking, Nagato added, "Don't worry. I will do everything in my power to stop them."_

I buried my head in my arms on the table and closed my eyes. Jerks… can't they just leave us alone? Why make everything so complicated?

"Kyon! Sleeping is not allowed in the club room!" I felt something sharp hit the side of my head and I sat up quickly. "Are you asking for a punishment!?" I looked down at the table to see the SOS cone lying on its side. Turning my gaze upwards, I saw Haruhi sitting in her commander's chair with her arms folded, glaring at me. I was just closing my eyes!

"Doesn't matter," she replied flatly. I looked at Koizumi, who was playing yet another board game with Asahina-san, but he just shrugged and smiled. I wish I could just chuck that annoying smile into the street to get run over. "Either way, you'll probably end up arriving late. I don't see why you're always late, seeing that you have nothing to do. I don't want to have to drag you out of the classroom by your collar all the time. It becomes troublesome for the brigade chief who has lots of other things to do." I'm not always late. A good portion of the time, I arrive before you. Nagato shut her book loudly from the corner and started packing up her things. "See ya!" Haruhi shouted happily before running out of the door first. It's amazing how she can go from one mood to another in a split second. Nagato, Koizumi, and I left the room so Asahina-san could change back into her school uniform and stood out in the hallway. I turned towards Nagato and asked,

"Is it okay for her to be running off like that?" Nagato nodded slightly.

"Suzumiya-san is fully capable of taking care of herself," Koizumi said. "I highly doubt that anyone would come and attack her right now. Naturally it would be one of us first." That's comforting…

"Have you told Asahina-san yet?" I asked Koizumi as I leaned against the wall.

"We were planning on telling her today as a matter of fact." Good. Hopefully she won't freak out too much. Although if she did go into mental distress, I wouldn't mind comforting her. "You'll be coming along as well right?" I nodded. Of course I will. But where are we going to meet without Haruhi finding us?

"Nagato-san's apartment," Koizumi replied.

"I see…" I looked up as the club room door opened again revealing the now school girl Asahina-san. She blinked a few times seeing us still standing there and looked from one to another.

"Uhh… is something wrong?" she asked slowly, shutting the door behind her.

"We need to go to Nagato's apartment," I said with a wave of the hand, trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"O-okay…" Asahina-san mumbled. She really is afraid of Nagato isn't she? Nagato turned around and started down the stairs and out of sight.

The outside air was cold for this time of year. It was now early April, but it was almost coat worthy weather. The sun was on the verge of setting as we set off for Nagato's new apartment. I wonder if anyone aside from me has already visited the place yet?

After we pulled off our shoes, we proceeded into the livingroom and sat down. Asahina-san took a few minutes to look around with an astonished look on her face. Nagato left to go make some tea and disappeared from the room.

"This is Nagato-san's apartment?" Asahina-san asked quietly. I nodded. "It's more decorative…"

"Naturally, since she is changing ever so slightly," said Koizumi smiling. It's that prominent now, huh? But it's a good thing though, right? At least we get to know her a bit more.

Nagato came back into the room carrying a tray of tea cups with steeped tea in a pot. She sat down beside me and started pouring the tea into cups before passing them out. It's not like Asahina-san's, but it tasted pretty good. Asahina-san tentatively drank her tea while fervently watching Nagato right in front of her.

"The reason we came here today was to talk about Suzumiya-san. We assume you haven't heard anything from your higher ups," Koizumi started, putting down his own tea cup. "A differing faction of Nagato-san's has decided to take evasive action against us."

"Eh?" Asahina-san almost spilled her tea on herself. "W-what do you mean?" Please tell her gently and not shout out 'They're going to kill you!!'… I'm afraid she'd faint right on the spot.

"Nagato-san, would you prefer to tell Asahina-san?" Koizumi asked. I sat there quietly watching the time traveler glance nervously over at the alien repeatedly as I drank my tea. Nagato went off explaining the situation regarding the Canopy Domain to Asahina-san into deep detail. Wait, wasn't that the exact same speech Nagato gave me earlier? Sure sounded like it. By now Asahina-san looked both confused and scared and kept glancing over at me.

"Are you serious?" she finally said after Nagato stopped talking.

"Yes," replied Nagato.

"I… I'll have to contact my superiors about this… To see what they have to say… I can't believe it…" Asahina-san muttered to herself in disbelief. I guess the shock about this whole situation for her is bigger than mine. I decided to voice a question.

"So then, if they're going to target one of us first, how are we going get away from them? I'm just an ordinary human and I'm pretty sure I'm no match for an alien." All of them went silent. Well isn't this our lucky day… I finished my tea sullenly as if I were a little kid knowing severe punishment was coming.

((_Chicken!! Err.. ahem. This chapter was hard to write because having people talk is hard… so chea. It gets super interesting from here! I've been lying quietly on my bed for days now while listening to music (Andy Hunter !LUFF!), thinking up how to work this out. I does my best thinking in my room at night. XD The darkness helps me. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill of Haruhi. Would never do that. She's too cool. And the next update will be a bit late. Making something for church.))_


	3. Chapter 2

**The Status of Suzumiya Haruhi- Chapter 2**

**((DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in regards to Suzumiya Haruhi))**

It was 4:39 in the afternoon. All of us were gathered in the club room as usual as the sun was starting its usual descent towards the horizon. It was quiet aside from the clicking away of the mouse that Haruhi guided with her hand. I sat there playing a game of Sugoroku against Koizumi while Asahina-san watched from my right. I glanced over to see Nagato who sat quietly in her corner reading. For people who just found out that they're on someone's hit list, we seemed pretty calm at the moment. Haruhi mumbled a swear word under her breath and called out,

"Kyon, the page won't load to the SOS website."

"Did you type in the link right?" I asked, finishing up my turn in the game.

"Of course I did. I'm not stupid you know," she replied. "Ah! Wait! It loaded!" There was a crashing noise as metal fell onto the floor, making all of us jump. Nagato had suddenly stood up, her book closed and clamped tightly in her right hand. Her gaze instantaneously locked to my own and I could see a hint of alarm float behind her eyes. I stood up and Asahina-san did as well.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" Haruhi asked, as she and Koizumi got up. Nagato looked directly at Asahina-san, making Asahina-san flinch.

"Get under the table," Nagato ordered.

"Huh?" Asahina-san recoiled, frightened, and gripped her skirt. Nagato then walked quickly around the table and looked up at my face. I almost stepped backwards at how close she was.

"Earthquake." As she uttered the last syllable, the floor started shaking horribly underneath our feet. Asahina-san jumped and flung herself onto the floor and crawled under the table. Haruhi yelped and dashed over to where Koizumi stood and dragged him under the table with her. I felt a strong force grip my collar and pull me to the ground. There was nothing I could do but comply. Nagato let go of my collar and lay crouched by my side as the room shook. Books started falling off of the shelves as well as the other miscellaneous objects that were on insecure places. Asahina-san laid there with her hands covering her head with her eyes shut tightly, whimpering as things hit the back of her feet. What good this table can do to protect us from something heavy falling on us is probably close to zero. But it was better than just standing out in the open. I exchanged frightened glances with Haruhi. Her expression bore the look of a frightened child when a loud clap of thunder permeates the air. The shack made eerie creaking noises as more things fell over. Asahina-san was able to utter a whimper at every major squeak. I had my eyes open long enough to hear a series of cracks and watch a big shadow coming down on us from underneath the table. Brown wool brushed against my face as someone flung himself over me just before a crash was heard and everything went black. I'm not sure who tried to protect me or for what reason, all I know is that I need to say thanks once I find out.

The ground felt hard and cold. Why is that? Well I'm about to figure that out now. My eyes flickered open as consciousness was restored to my body. It's dark. Has the sun set already? And wait. Why am I outside? On the front steps of the school no less? What happened earlier? Oh yeah… Nagato stood up really quick and said earthquake…

I bolted upright and shakily stood up. I looked around the area but found nobody in sight. The eerie quiet and darkness was all too familiar. Are we going to make visiting closed space a regular thing now? This is **not** a place you want to be alone in- or to be in during any circumstances.

I decided to have a look around the perimeter of the school first before heading inside. There must be a way out or at least someone who knows a way out of this forsaken place. The lack of sound filled my ears with a ringing sound that started getting on my nerves. The first place I headed towards was the old shack to see if anyone or anything in the club room. I rounded the corner of the main building to see a figure curled up on the ground. Nagato! So I wasn't all alone! I rushed over quickly and knelt by her side.

"Nagato! Wake up!" Her eyes opened up instantly after I called out to her. She turned to look at me and blinked. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked. She gripped my hand tightly as I helped her up off of the ground.

"I'm fine," she replied, regaining her balance. "An anomaly occurred." Is that what the earthquake was all about? "Yes. Action has already been initiated."

"Is there anyone else here?" Nagato nodded. "Who? Are they dangerous?"

"One is considered hostile. The rest are fine. Suzumiya Haruhi is linked to the situation." Figures… Is she here too? "No."

"Are everyone in the club room okay?"

"Yes. Time has virtually stopped in the normal world."

"So who else is here?" I looked around the desolate school campus, searching for movement of any kind. I don't want anything jumping out at me at the last second.

"Asahina, Mikuru, Koizumi, Itsuki, Tachibana, Kyoko, Suou, Kuyoh,, Kimidori,, Emiri and Fujiwara," she stated blankly. Wait wait… why are the other group here? Did they start this whole mess? Is this their way of getting rid of us?

"Tachibana, Kyoko and Fujiwara are not linked to the situation. They were brought here as well without their knowledge." So then why is Emiri-senpai here too? "She is linked to the Integrated Data Sentient Entity like I am." Nagato stared right at me.

"We'd better go find Asahina-san and Koizumi then. Is that alright?" Nagato nodded quietly and turned to walk away. I kept in pace with her all the way to the second floor where all of the second year classrooms were located. My eyes kept wandering over to the silent figure that walked beside me, wondering what was going through this alien's head. Curiosity? Surprise? Hah… I highly doubt it. Probably thinking up some weird code that eliminates this world from existing. I wonder who would win during a chess competition with a smart computer. I'd place a million dollars on Nagato- no doubt about it. Ah! Look where you're at! Closed space! Not the time to think about chess and irrelevant things that aren't important regarding the situation at hand. Have you a way out of this place, Nagato?

"I am devising a plan," she replied, her focus ten feet in front of her. Stopping right in front of a classroom, she reached up and opened the door.

"Aaaah!"

_((Chapter two is done! Yaaaay! Sorry for the long delay. The computer completely shut down for a while and I had to do some work on a project that's due on Tuesday. So chea. Little information,_Sugoroku _is the equivalent of _Backgammon _here in the US. Looked it up on wiki. Although I have no idea what Backgammon is, I just used it because the Japanese Romanji(right?) word for it looked pretty. XD Chea. I've got a vague idea of how this story is going to work out, so it's all good. Anyways, look out for chapter three! The rest of the SOS Brigade show up!_))


	4. Chapter 3

**The Status of Suzumiya Haruhi- Chapter 3**

**((DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in regards to Suzumiya Haruhi))**

I jumped and ran into Nagato from the side. We both would of nearly toppled over if it hadn't been for her steady stance. Asahina-san stood next to the classroom window, her eyes tightly clamped shut, cowering from us. We apparently startled her pretty bad because tears were glistening in her eyes. Oh how I wanted to embrace her…

"Asahina-san, it's me and Nagato," I said, trying to reassure her. She stopped her quivering and slowly opened her eyes to look at us.

"K-kyon-kun…!" she muttered. "I thought you were someone bad…" No, just Nagato and I. No boogie man with a ratchet. "Thank goodness…" Nagato and I walked around the tables over to her. "Why are we here? I could of sworn we were in the club room…" she asked, looking back out the window. "I remember an earthquake and hiding under the table. But then I woke up and found myself in my second year classroom… and it was dark and I was scared." Dangit, I wanted to comfort her so badly! But not now… must resist.

"Where's Koizumi?" I asked, trying to ignore the emotions flowing through me right now. Asahina-san wiped her eyes before looking up at me.

"Koizumi-kun is here too?" Asahina-san asked.

"Yup. Apparently quite a few people are here."

"Eh?! Is Suzumiya-san here too?"

"According to Nagato, no. But she's linked to the matter," I replied.

"Who else is here?" Asahina-san asked, pulling at her uniform sleeve nervously.

"Tachibana, Kyoko, Suou, Kuyoh,, Kimidori,, Emiri and Fujiwara," Nagato said indifferently.

"W-who are they? I know Emiri-san… but the others…"

"An esper, time traveler, and an alien," I said. I watched her eyes widen in shock as I said that.

"Esper? Alien? Time traveler? Are they bad?" I looked over at Nagato, hoping she could answer better.

"Two friendlies and one hostile. Suou, Kuyoh is the hostile," she said for me. "We must find Koizumi, Itsuki." Is he in danger? Although I don't really care, for the sake of Asahina-san standing here, I'd better ask. "Not at the moment." Then I guess we're off aren't we? Lead the way, Nagato. After all, you're the only one who can find this annoying guy the fastest.

We walked down through the school building together, Asahina-san gripping the back of my jacket fearfully. I bet if I just said 'boo', she'd fall down right where she stood and scream or cling to me tightly. The latter not such a bad prospect to think about. The rhythm of our footsteps on the cold tile floor cut into the air loudly, echoing throughout the halls. Nagato rounded the corner before us and we heard someone say,

"Aah! Nagato-san. It's you." I felt Asahina-san's grip tighten from behind and stop, rooted to the spot, jerking me to a halt as well. Turning back to look at her, I saw her looking fearfully at the corner.

"W-who is it…?" she whispered to me. I looked around the corner for her and spotted Nagato standing before Koizumi. He spotted me and said,

"Oh, Kyon. So you're here too, huh? Where's Asahina-san?" Behind me holding tightly to my jacket. "Ahh. I should of known." I turned back to face Asahina-san, who looked up at me.

"It's just Koizumi," I reassured her. She stepped forward and took a peek around the corner and let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought it was the bad person…" Asahina-san mumbled before emerging around the corner with me.

"This situation seems to be one of the worst case scenarios we were hoping not to run into," Koizumi said gravely. "Although my power works somewhat decently here, I fear it won't be of much good. And I can't contact any of my colleagues within this closed space. I hope Nagato-san has an idea of how to rectify our predicament?" Nagato looked down at the floor before her without moving.

"I have already installed programs that will help rectify the problem. I am broadcasting a data tributary from the inside right now." What? "Tunneling out." Oh, okay. That makes sense. Sort of… Asahina-san stood there with her mouth agape while staring at Nagato.

"How long will this 'tunneling out' program need to run?" Koizumi asked. Nagato blinked.

"Approximately fifteen minutes."

"Y-you mean…" Asahina-san stuttered, clenching tighter to the back of my jacket. "We have to stay in this place for fifteen more minutes…?" A minor nod from Nagato answered Asahina-san's question. "Aaaah…" moaned Asahina-san. Don't worry! I will comfort you!

As I was about to lose my self control and hug Asahina-san's quivering body, Nagato lifted up her hand and pointed towards the entrance to the school campus.

"We have company." All of us turned our gazes to the direction Nagato pointed and I gave a start. Koizumi gave a small exclamation of surprise, while Asahina-san whimpered and shut her eyes tightly. Before us stood three people- staring directly at us. It's as if you could feel a menacing glow radiate from the one standing in the middle. Why does this happen to me?

_((Argh, sorry for the late update. I got kinda distracted with a picture I made and a roleplay I just thought up. SO! Here is the third chapter for this story! Ehehe A little fight's gonna break out soon enough. It's hard to depict a conversation with Koizumi thrown into the mix. He's just super hard to write. xo This one's a bit short, but the next one should be eventful that I might end up cutting it in half just to mess with ya. Hehe Anways, look out for chapter four!))_


	5. Chapter 4

**The Status of Suzumiya Haruhi- Chapter 4**

**((DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in regards to Suzumiya Haruhi))**

"K-kuyoh…" I faltered. Nagato took one quick step and situated herself in front of me and Asahina-san. It took me a minute to realize she had even moved.

"It's nice to see you again, Kyon," Tachibana Kyoko said, flashing a smile. All I could do was grimace and ask,

"Why'd you guys pull us into this mess?"

"No greeting? That's very impolite. Fujiwara and I are not the ones who brought you here," Tachibana Kyoko said, waving her hand nonchalantly at the time traveler. "Actually, we were surprised to find ourselves here as well. And even more surprised when we found out that Kuyoh was the one who initiated the closed space." Kuyoh stood there like a picturesque statue without showing any signs of breathing what-so-ever. Her eyes were motionless and murky, the complete opposite of Nagato. I felt a tug on the back of my jacket and looked behind me.

"K-k-kyon-kun…. W-who is she…?" Asahina-san stuttered, her eyes fixated on the inert Suou Kuyoh.

"That would be Suou Kuyoh, the alien."

"Aah…" I could feel Asahina-san shaking by now.

"Actually, this is a very special case. Apparently, Kuyoh found a way to link Sasaki's dimension with your Suzumiya Haruhi. Quite an unbelievable act, don't you think?" Tachibana smiled happily, seemingly excited about what she's experiencing at the moment. "That's why there aren't any rampaging avatars around here. I never knew that aliens possessed such power. Makes me kind of jealous."

"I thought there was something different about this particular closed space," Koizumi commented. "It does seem different than the normal spaces Suzumiya-san creates. This is a unique occurrence."

"Isn't it though?" Tachibana replied, her face radiant. This whole fake happy atmosphere is starting to tick me off. Why don't you tell us why we're here? The smile on Tachibana's face diminished as Fujiwara laughed.

"For a first, I haven't the slightest clue. This little bizarre girl won't tell us a thing, let alone appear alive. Why don't you ask her? She might very well answer you." So then, Suou Kuyoh, why'd you bring us here?

A minute went by without anyone moving or making a sound. Suou Kuyoh then decided to move. Her arm swung upwards in an arc, before straightening out with her index finger pointing at us. Those dark eyes landed on Nagato. She opened her mouth and said something. It was hard to tell what she said really. I'm not that great at reading lips, but I think she said something along the lines of,

"You… dive?" Reason being was that it was a barely audible whisper and the fact that something raced towards us at lightning speed pretty much drowned out whatever she said.

Description just about seems meaningless at this point, since all of us have our eyes clamped shut, with the exception of Nagato. Nagato stood ridged with her left hand extended outwards, something like a fog engulfing it. I decided to take a peak at what was going on and was shocked to see that the fog was black. What the…? There was no wind at all so it couldn't of been dust blown up from the ground. It tried to edge up Nagato's outstretched arm but it retracted and dispersed by an incantation of our little alien friend. A hint of red dripped down off of her hand as she let her hand fall back to her side.

"Nagato! Are you okay?" I asked quickly, seeing the blood on her hand. She nodded.

"It is only slight external damage due to radiation," she replied monotonously. Radiation? That black cloud was radiation? I looked up and saw a shocked expression on both Tachibana Kyoko and Fujiwara's faces. They're either pretty good actors, or they really didn't know anything about this behavior.

"Kyaaaa" I felt Asahina-san grip disappear on the back of my jacket as she fell to the ground. Koizumi instantly knelt by her side to comfort her. At least he's doing something productive… Part of me wished I could do his job of soothing her right now.

"Why…?" The voice made the hair on the back of my head stand on end. It was just a whisper. I looked up to see Kuyoh still in the same position as she was before she assaulted us.

"I cannot allow you to kill them," Nagato replied, her fists clenched.

"You cannot…" Something appeared in front of us from nowhere, seeming like little glass shards sharpened to a point. I immediately took a step back from shock but Nagato spoke quickly and the shards disintegrated.

"Whoa!" There was no way to keep my mouth shut at the sudden action being brought down upon us. Just about anyone would fall to the ground in shock if glass shards started hurtling at them from nowhere. It took a lot of self control not to follow in their footsteps.

"K-kuyoh…!" Tachibana Kyoko choked out, regaining her senses. "What's up with you?" Suou Kuyoh completely ignored Tachibana's question and lowered her arm back to her side.

"You must…" Out of nowhere, Kuyoh took a step forward in our direction.

"SELECT serialcode

FROM database

WHERE code'data'

ORDER BY aggressivecombatdata

Terminate

Target name Suou Kuyoh, hostility confirmed. Requesting data dissimilation codes for target's organic information interface." Nagato blinked once before lifting up her palm again.

"…denied…" Kuyoh whispered. She took another step forward.

"Then I must purge you physically from this environment." With her palm in an upraised position, Nagato chanted something under her breath and something flashed before our eyes. It took all my strength not to close my eyes completely.

This was a remarkable sight- seeing two aliens fight right in front of you. In movies, this would be where I'd be rooting for the good guys loudly from where I sat all comfortable and safe. But here and in danger of dying myself… well… that's a different matter. From what I could see from between the blinding flashes of light, Suou Kuyoh was sustaining damage. She would be forcefully pushed backwards, only to walk forward again. Nagato also was receiving some damage, although not as significant. She was pretty brutal when it came to retaliating. But if there was any internal damage, I couldn't tell. Everything happened so quickly, you tend to wonder if it was actually reality or not.

I lost all sense of what was happening except for what was in front of me. Things would appear out of nowhere and try and attack us, but then disappear into nothing before another volley of attacks encompassed us. I didn't know what to do and I really think there wasn't anything I could do anyways. It was so confusingly overwhelming. Even my sense of sound was lost in the wooshing sounds that the attacks created. All I could do was stay close behind Nagato as she did her very best to protect us.

Suddenly the attacks ceased as something splattered against me. I fell over backwards in sock, almost tripping over Asahina-san and Koizumi, thinking that I had been hit by something. When I looked up I let out a moan. **Not. Good.**

((_Esh, it's coming to me now. Although it's hard to convey into words from your mind and stuffs like that. Blesh. CLIFFHANGER! XP Nyea nyea. So we FINALLY see some good action take place. Ehehe Of course the same code that Nagato used for getting rid of Asakura doesn't work for Kuyoh since she's different than Nagato. I've been reaaaaally adamant in adding this part in. Who doesn't like action in stories? It makes it all worth while reading through the long monologue. And this is turning out to be really long. Longer than I expected actually. But who cares! Lalala So what happened to Nagato and Kuyoh? Where the heck is Emiri-senpai?! And is Asahina-san okay? Alright now. I shall shut my mouth. Look out for chapter 5!))_


	6. Chapter 5

**The Status of Suzumiya Haruhi- Chapter 5**

**((DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in regards to Suzumiya Haruhi))**

How long the two fought for already, I don't know or really don't care at this point. I didn't even bother to wipe away the mess that accumulated on my face. My attention was fully drawn to the two aliens. Both of them had slowly advanced towards one another during the fight. Now they stood only three feet away from each other. Both impaled by each other's glowing arm. Blood was oozing from Nagato and Kuyoh onto the ground. It was a sickening sight. But both of them still had their poker faces in tact, as if nothing happened. Tachibana Kyoko stood there with her mouth agape with Fujiwara standing dumb struck beside her. I was just as shocked as they were.

"… What…?" Tachibana mumbled.

I still don't get what's going on. What can you get from eliminating us?! I mean, if Sasaki is actually the originator, why do you have to get rid of us? We're not really intruding in her turf. And Sasaki said herself that she didn't really care that she had all those powers. She wasn't even going to do anything about it. Agh! The confusion!

"Kuyoh! Stop it! Why are you acting on your own?" Tachibana yelled out. Fujiwara put up his hand to usher her into silence.

"Just let them be. This seems pretty interesting enough. Maybe coming to this time frame was worth it after all." I glared at Fujiwara. How _**dare**_ he think that two people killing each other is fun! How would you like it if you were at the other end of that?

"But this wasn't supposed to happen! Sasaki said that if Kyon refused then we could just leave them alone. Are you going to go against her?" By now Tachibana Kyoko was glaring heavily at Fujiwara who just stood there watching the two aliens happily.

"Excuse me, I'm not bound to her." He scoffed. "I want to see the outcome of this alien vs. alien match." The words that he uttered made my blood boil. I'd like to beat him down with a metal rod right now. At least Tachibana Kyoko is annoyed by his comment as well.

"Ugh, you are so irritating…" Tachibana started to run towards Kuyoh and Nagato. "Kuyoh! Stop this now! We need to leave now anyways." Kuyoh ignored Tachibana's pleadings.

"Wait!" I yelled. Tachibana stopped and looked over at me. "If you get caught in the crossfire of the two, there's nothing we can do about saving you." She stood there a moment realizing that I was right.

"…"

"You are heavily damaged. Give up," Nagato said. I jumped back to the fight and watched as Kuyoh slumped slightly in her stance.

"No…" Kuyoh murmured.

"The effects of this closed space has started leaking out into the normal world. You wish to disturb it?" asked Nagato. The two were still attached, but nobody was moving anymore.

"…"

"Nagato-san, is the program finished?" Koizumi asked. I had completely forgotten that the epser boy was still here. Looking down at him, I noticed that Asahina-san was sitting upright next to him, her eyes transfixed on Nagato.

"There are still four minutes and thirty-two seconds left remaining," Nagato replied. "But before I can initiate it, I have to rectify this predicament. Do you wish to continue?" Kuyoh kept her gaze locked with Nagato's.

"…"

"Then I will make you come to an end with this absurdity."

"Wait." Huh? Wait, who was that? I looked around quickly to see someone I haven't seen in a while. Nagato turned her gaze from Kuyoh to Emiri-senpai who had now appeared.

"Nagato-san, please don't destroy her just yet." Emiri-senpai said. She walked over to them as everyone went silent. "If we do, then the Canopy Domain is sure to send in volleys of reinforcements, and may even send an attack to the Integrated Data Sentient Entity. You have received direct orders from the Integrated Data Sentient Entity as well haven't you?" Nagato blinked.

"Yes." Emiri-senpai then looked over to Kuyoh whose stare never left Nagato in front of her.

"You need damage repair. Is it possible to conclude this fight at another time?" Kuyoh stayed silent. It seemed like she was rebelling. "Nagato." Nagato turned back to Kuyoh.

"I will only make it so she cannot do any more harm for a specific amount of time." Nagato retracted her arm to my surprise and pulled herself away from Kuyoh. Kuyoh gave a start as her arm returned to normal and collapsed onto the ground.

"Kuyoh!" Tachibana yelled out, running over to Kuyoh's side. I saw Fujiwara scowl with disappointment as I walked over to Nagato's side. Nagato turned to me and looked up at my face.

"Are you okay?" I asked Nagato. The blood all over her clothes and face gave me the creeps. She nodded.

"I will be fine." What about Suou Kuyoh? "She will also be fine. You are covered in my blood." Huh? Oh yeah. It's fine though. A little blood doesn't hurt anyone. Nagato stuck her hand in her skirt pocket and pulled out her handkerchief. She extended her hand to give it to me. I was shocked at this action and slowly took it from her hand.

"I-It's okay if I use this?" Nagato nodded. I didn't want to dirty it up. It looked completely brand new. It was even folded with the original creases. Nagato turned back to Tachibana Kyoko and Suou Kuyoh and looked down at them.

"I will commence the tunneling out program in the next few minutes. I suggest you go back to where you were before the closed space appeared." Tachibana nodded and helped Kuyoh up. Emiri-senpai then turned to me and said,

"Well, I guess I'm off as well." She flashed a small smile and started off on her own back through the school campus.

As the others started getting smaller and smaller in the distance, Nagato turned to Koizumi, Asahina-san and me.

"We should get back to the club room," Nagato said and Koizumi nodded in agreement.

"That does seem like a good idea," he said, helping Asahina-san off of the ground.

"Are you really okay?" Asahina-san said, her voice quivering. Nagato nodded again.

During the entire time we walked back to the old shack, I wiped the blood off of my face while in semi-deep thought. This whole fight seemed oddly way too easy to patch up in the end. Did Kuyoh get any orders at all to attack us or was she acting on her own accord just like the rogue Asakura Ryoko did a year ago? And on a side note, just what were the orders sent to Nagato and Emiri-senpai? Nagato stayed several paces a head of us. Aghhhh, I'm seriously confused now. Can't I go to sleep now and just believe all of this is a dream? Of course, reality is too cruel towards my life.

((_SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! Sorry for being so late adding an update! XO Esh! I only have two excuses! One, school. The other, I'm easily distracted. There's so many things I've started up like a role play, anime, manga, drawing, sims, portal, etc. So yeah. I foooorced myself to finish this chapter up. Or else I dies. Well… maybe not __**that**__ drastic. The next bit should be the Epilogue, although I'm not quite certain yet. Ugh! I want to do moooooore but my brain's dead. Pow. Just like that. Argghhh it's so hard to write Koizumi. GRAWR YOU STOP BEING SO LOGICAL-NESS! Off to eat now! Ehehe))_


	7. Epilogue

**The Status of Suzumiya Haruhi- Epilogue**

**((DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in regards to Suzumiya Haruhi))**

The SOS club room looked completely clean, quite possibly a lot different than from when the earthquake started. I sighed. I guess we're going to end up cleaning that mess up… Asahina-san, Koizumi and I walked around the club room to examine how neat and clean it was.

"I guess when we revert back to the normal world, Suzumiya-san will order us to clean the club room," Koizumi said, with a quick smile. Are you saying that I'll be the one mainly cleaning?

"This closed space really is spooky." Asahina-san went over to the window and looked outside. "But why is this one all dark? The one that we were in while looking for the Computer Research Society was a desert."

"I believe that was because the computer interface that was hibernating thought that a desert would be the ideal place for a cave cricket." Koizumi, how do you know all these things? And why is it best for a cave cricket to be in a desert? Oh, wait. I've had a more important thought. Don't we have to get back under the tables or something before you initiate the tunneling out program, Nagato?

"Yes." Nagato was standing in the door way of the club room the entire time. She looked up at me and said, "The program is now complete. Reality will revert in fifteen seconds."

"Eh?" Asahina-san looked over at Nagato in a state of panic before running over to the table. "I was over here right…?" Asahina-san asked quickly, pointing down to a spot on the floor.

"You were," Koizumi said as he smiled and squatted down to crawl underneath the table. I guess I'd better hurry up too. I crouched down and made my way under the table next to Asahina-san, hoping that I was in the same spot as before. It didn't matter if I was off by several centimeters right? I felt movement to my left and saw Nagato beside me.

"Close your eyes." We obeyed Nagato's command and the room started promptly began to shake. I sighed. Another day in the life with Suzumiya Haruhi. What worries me most now is that not just that girl's life is in jeopardy, but the rest of the SOS Brigade's. And of course, mine as well. Nothing changes in that department. I can sort of see the connection on why they want to remove us, but what- I heard a creak in the wall in front of me which stopped me in mid thought. I opened my eyes but my vision was blocked by a swish of brown cloth.

"Wha- Nagato, what are you-" Although Nagato wasn't heavy, her sudden presence on top of me made my legs underneath me shift. What was even heavier was the bookshelf that came crashing down on all of us under the table. I heard a shriek from the vicinity that Asahina-san was cowering and tried to look over to no avail. Nagato's cardigan conspicuously obscured my view.

Eventually the room stopped shifting and regularity of the world returned. My back ached a little but nothing I couldn't handle. From my left I heard Haruhi yell out,

"Yuki! Are you okay?!" The darkness that Nagato's cardigan shrouded me in lifted and I coughed. As I started to observe my surroundings, reality slowly started to set in. Dust was floating all around us as the miscellaneous objects that once adorned the club room in its peculiar pattern looked torn and broken. I noticed that the table that we had hidden under broke into several dozen pieces. The clock had fallen off of the wall, the rack that held all of Asahina-san's costumes had tipped over, leaving all the clothes strewn on the floor, and all the books laid scattered on the floor. At least the whole building didn't collapse on us.

"I'm fine," Nagato replied as she removed herself from being on top of me and stood up. Haruhi got up as well.

"But that bookshelf fell on you and Kyon! I'm positive I saw that. Are you sure you're okay?!" Nagato nodded. Haruhi eyed Nagato for a few moments, trying to figure out whether to believe her or not, but then in the end Haruhi walked over to Asahina-san to devote attention to the cowering girl. "Oi! Mikuru-chan. It stopped. Stop crying now and get up."

I sat up and watched Haruhi pull Asahina-san to her feet. I was still confused. Anyone care to tell me what just happened?

"Kyon!" Haruhi called out. "Don't just sit there like an idiot. We have to start cleaning up! Now get to it!" I sighed. So the manual labor starts immediately. "I'll be right back." Haruhi left the room in a hurry, possibly to go check out the rest of the shack. Maybe even check up on our neighbors, but that was very unlikely. I looked over at Koizumi. He just shrugged and flashed his trademark smile at me before starting to pick up the books on the floor. Everyone else had already started doing the same.

I got up and realized I still had something in my hand. Handkerchief? Oh wait, yeah. Nagato gave this to me. I walked over to Nagato who had several books in her hand.

"Oi, Nagato. Thanks for your handkerchief." I presented it before her. She looked at it for a moment before saying,

"You may keep it." Huh?

"You sure?" I asked, the confusion welling up higher within me. Nagato nodded before turning away and setting the books down in a pile. Nagato sure is being more conspicuous lately. What's going on with her?

Haruhi came running in again, but this time with some objects in her hands. Her smile was radiant. Wait, what is that? A bucket and a shovel? What are those for?! I sweatdropped.

_((yeah… came out late I know… been busy and I haven't been feeling too good lately. Also that I'm writing another fanfic on top of this one. But it isn't for it's for the Sims 2. I was bored okay! And my sims game isn't working anymore so I'm writing the story for it while I wait for a computer upgrade. So yeah… I'm so tired… Oh well. I guess we'll never know what that bucket's for. hehe))_


End file.
